


Traitor

by catwantsfishie



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Leo works for the devs, M/M, Short, it gets horny for like one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwantsfishie/pseuds/catwantsfishie
Summary: He could hear the chuckling of five people on the other end. He'd done well.It didn't feel like it.
Relationships: Ghost Hunter Blaze/Ghost Hunter Leo (Ghost Simulator)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Traitor

Leo put a finger to his ear, waiting for the message from his bosses through the earpiece. He'd ducked out of the Agents meeting for a moment to make sure he was recording, but suddenly something important had come up. Through some static, a calm female voice rang in his ear.

_"Today's the day."_

It sent a chill down his spine.

He'd joined the devs to save his own life, accepted their brainwashing, and let them into every personal conversation he'd had, and become emotionless, but even through that his former agent brain was shocked into waking up.

Today was the day he had to hijack and delete the others' data. Starting with the biggest threat.

Blaze.

He was strictly told not to upload the data to the cloud - Riley's deletion had been ruined by that before. They felt bad losing their best scientist, but they could always do it all over again.

Leo felt worse about losing the one they'd forced him to betray. Blaze was the love of his life. But it wouldn't be much of a life if he hadn't joined them.

Leo hoped he wasn't shaking as he walked back into the meeting room, taking a seat and smoothing down his coat.

"Leo!"

Luna greeted warmly, patting him on the back.

He smiled at her and waved halfheartedly, knowing if he'd say anything his voice would shake.  
The meeting continued and he stayed silent, letting his earpiece record their plans.

For the last time.

He felt nausea surge over him and he cleared his throat, making the others turn to him.

"What's up, Leo?" Luna paused her presentation and tilted her head at him.

"Uh...uh - Blaze! Come here," he spouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Hm? Why?"

"I'm - I'm...I need you,"

An almost inaudible scoff came from his earpiece. The devs didn't like it when he got sappy.

"Aww," Blaze cooed, standing up from his chair and walking up behind him to wrap his arms around him. He was always cuddly, not just with him but with the others. Leo thought he remembered being in piles of people on the couch with Blaze as the warm center.

He grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Uh - I need to use the bathroom. Hold on."

He hoped this would work.

Leo stood up, smiling at Blaze as he left the room, walking to the bathroom as he fiddled with his collar. He was sweating bullets.

 _"We don't have much time."_  
A low male voice growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Leo said. It must've been really bad if _he_ was talking. A female voice, stronger and louder than the quiet one, spoke up.

_"Don't mess it up with trivial conversation. You know what you need to do."_

"Yes, ma'am…"

He'd never met these people face-to-face. He'd seen those strange statues of them around the main hub but he was awful at placing voices to faces - they all had vague connections in his head but he mostly thought of them as an amalgam of thought, his 'boss' that had five heads.

The door swung open to reveal Blaze. He'd barely had time to be relieved that his plan had worked before he was slammed against the bathroom door, the man's hands on his chest. Leo couldn't stop himself from moaning softly as they kissed, immediately regretting it knowing they had a front-row seat and could hear them.

A hand began to drift up his shirt when the same strong female voice piped up.

_"Is this really necessary?"_

Blaze froze.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean? What was what?"

It was stupid of him to play dumb around Blaze. He was one of the smartest and most observant agents, which is why he had been chosen to be deleted first. He'd already seen too much. This was the nail in the coffin. Literally.

Blaze immediately noticed the bug in his ear and grabbed it, tilting it in his hand and glaring at Leo with suspicion.

It hurt to see him look at him like that. Those eyes so full of love a few seconds ago now were a raging wildfire ready to attack.

"Who is this?" He held the earpiece close to his ear. "What're you doing to Leo? What's he doing with you?"

 _"Leo. Do it."_ was the only response.

It was a miracle he didn't freeze in place.

It felt like a routine he'd done a thousand times as he reached into his pocket, grabbed the device that would begin the deletion of data, swung his arm, and jabbed it into Blaze's neck.

"I'm sorry." his voice was almost silent.

He'd never looked at it until now out of fear, but it appeared to be a syringe - he pushed down on the plunger with all his might and backed away, his entire body shaking as the other man collapsed to the ground.

No brainwashing could undo Leo seeing the memories, the emotions, the life drain out of his boyfriend's face. He sobbed, loudly and violently, picking up the device and putting it back in his ear with a shaking hand.

He could hear the chuckling of five people on the other end. He'd done well.

It didn't feel like it.


End file.
